AEU-09 AEU Enact
The AEU-09 AEU Enact (aka Enact), is AEU's most advanced MS in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit was piloted by Patrick Colasour and Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics The latest MS developed by the Advanced European Union. A solar energy model, this MS can accept a direct supply of power from the orbital elevator's generation system. The basic design is noted by Union scientist Billy Katagiri to be heavily based on the Union's Flag and shares many features such as the flight form transformation and armaments. The Enact is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Enact's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. Like the Flag, the Enact also features weapon bays in the legs and the forearms. The initial version of the Enact was painted emerald green and has a long commander's fin on top of the head. The suit, while structurally similar to the mass production version of the Enact, was used to develop both the AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom and the AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type. It is noted by Union ace Graham Aker, half-jokingly, that the Enact has top notch sound receptors and, more seriously, that it has excellent pilot safety. Armaments ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. ;*Sonic Blade :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. The weapon has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Like the SVMS-01 Union Flag's defense rod, it is lighter allowing the Enact to have an agility and speed advantage over its opponents. ;*20mm Machine Gun :Mounted next to the cockpit drum. Used to shoot down incoming missiles. This weapon is not very effective in mobile suit combat. History The Enact's production was launched in the year AD 2307 and the model was first introduced on the day of the Human Reform League's ten year celebration for the completion of its Orbital Elevator. The Advanced European Union, whose Orbital Elevator was still in an incomplete state, had staked its organization's prestige on the development of this new solar energy-adapted mobile suit. The demonstration unit was operated by AEU ace pilot Patrick Colasour, who had won over 2,000 mock battles, only to be heavily damaged by the GN-001 Gundam Exia during its demonstration. Although its abilities were virtually identical to the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag, the Enact's design incorporated the latest in mobile suit technology making it one of the most advanced mobile suits to date in AD 2307. However its capabilities were quickly overshadowed by the Gundam Exia which defeated an Enact piloted by one of the AEU's top aces with ease, completely destroying the unit's head and arms without damaging the cockpit. This humiliating defeat would delay the Enact's launch, but that did not stop the PMC Trust from making use of the mobile suit. Enacts operated by both AEU military and PMC Trust would later take part in battles against Celestial Being's armed intervention with little success. Some months after the introduction of the Enact the Union, AEU, and HRL would unite together and create the United Nations Forces that would use the GNX-603T GN-X. This was the precursor to the establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation which would mass produce the GN Drive Tau technology and production of previous non-GN powered mobile suit models such as the Enact would cease in favor for the more advanced mobile suits of the GN-X series. By the year AD 2312 a significant number of Enacts were still in service for the Earth Sphere Federation Army despite being outmatched by the GN-X series of mobile suits. Much like some of the older and outdated units, such as the SVMS-01 Union Flag and MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B, the Enact was used as a stopgap method of supplying the Earth Sphere Federation Army with machines because of how GN-X model machines could only be produced in limited numbers compared to non-GN powered machines. The Enact and its variants were also acquired and used by various independent factions and anti-federation organizations such as the Kingdom of Suille and Katharon. Variants ;*AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type ;*AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type ;*AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package ;*AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type ;*AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Picture Gallery Aeu-09-demo.jpg|AEU Enact (Demonstration Colors, MS Mode) Aeu-09-flightdemo.jpg|AEU Enact (Demonstration Colors, Flight Mode) AEU Enact Sonic Blade Forearm Storage.jpg|Gudnam 00 - AEU-09 - AEU Enact - Forearm Sonic Blade Storage Gundam 00 - Magazine Article - Mission Complete.jpg|Magazine Article "Mission Complete" - Gundam Exia fighting the Enact AEU-09_AEU_Enact.jpg|SD AEU-09 AEU Enact as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars AEU-09T_AEU_Enact_Commander_Type.jpg|SD AEU-09 AEU Enact Commander Type as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars AEU-09_AEU_Enact_(Demonstration).jpg|SD AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes References HG AEU Enact.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-09 AEU Enact HG AEU Enact0.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-09 AEU Enact HG - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Demonstration Color - Manual Spread.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color - Manual Spread External Links *AEU-09 Enact on MAHQ.net *AEU-09 Enact on Wikipedia.org